This invention relates to a process for the recovery of iodine, and more particularly to a process for the separation of the components from a mixture of iodine, water, and hydrogen iodide.
Although various processes have been heretofore suggested and employed for the separation of elemental iodine from mixtures containing iodine, water, and hydrogen iodide, none of these has been completely satisfactory and without attendant disadvantages. For example, one such method involves the conversion of the hydrogen iodide to iodine, which may be unsatisfactory for a number of reasons--particularly when, in addition to recovering iodine, recovery of hydrogen iodide is also desired. Still another process is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,222 (Jan. 10, 1939) wherein the mixture is treated with chlorine to precipitate free iodine and create a mixture containing hydrochloric acid. This process also has readily apparent disadvantages.